


The Warehouse

by SweetCocoaBerry



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alistair Smut, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, NSFW, One-Shot, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCocoaBerry/pseuds/SweetCocoaBerry
Summary: The Warden and Alistair are looking through the Warehouse in the city when they share a tender moment





	The Warehouse

**Author's Note:**

> I am a huge Alistair fan-girl he was my first. Something about that damn goofy smile always get me
> 
> I don't know if it's any good I am just practicing. I am also going off my personal experience of my first time which wasn't painful at all. I don't know if it as just luck or i had a good partner but it wasn't hurtful at all.

There was a couple days before the landsmeet giving Lyra time to go out into the city after she was done talking to Riordan. He mentioned a Grey Warden cache in the city, that would be worth looking into. She mentioned it to Alistair and he practically ran out to look on his own.

She couldn’t have him getting lost without her. She followed after him leaving Arl Emons estate just the two of them. Not enough time to get a party together. The two of them walked shoulder to shoulder as they looked for the ally with the warehouse. The two of them had awkward tension since the two of them almost had a moment at camp.

“I think it's right over there.” she said pointing to the small alleyway. Alistair looked back at her with a small smile.

“You think? or are you just trying to get us lost? Let’s go look shall we.” he teased.

She shoved him with a growl as they walked up to the warehouse door. This looked like the right place. She pushed the door open slowly to see it empty. That's good, nobody there to ask questions while they snoop through things.

The two of them went further inside looking around at the dusty warehouse, looks like it hasn’t been disturbed in months. Lyra looked to Alistair with a smirk, ready to turn this into another game between the two of them.

“First one to find the hidden door wins.” she suggested raising a dark brow

Alistair laughed following behind her, not the best about going on his own. He was dusting things off picking up old leather helmets and tossing it aside. What even was this place? The two of them looked around for almost an hour until Lyra saw a bookshelf in front of an air draft.

“Winner winner.” she called out with a laugh.

Alistair groaned standing behind her. "There is no living with you is there?"

The two of them moved the bookshelf out of the way. The blue and grey grey wardens crest decorated the room. they started looking through the cache, discovering Grey Warden Armor. She gasped holding up the beautiful blue and grey decorated armor holding it up to her. It would fit her perfectly. She placed it aside, moving around the room until Lyra saw a shield. From Alistair's explanations in the past it looked just like Duncan's shield.

“Alistair.” she called out and Alistair walked over warden helmet on his head.

Until he saw the shield and he pulled the helmet off placing it next to him with a gasp.

“Duncan’s shield.. I didn’t even notice he didn’t have it at the battle.” he said and the two of them looked at each other in silence.

"I'm sorry.” she said reaching out to touch his hand. “He was a wonderful man.” she added

he smiled sadly down at her.

“I know you will be a wonderful man like him.” Lyra said

Alistair's eyes widen as his cheeks turned red. “We wouldn’t even be here without you Lyra.” he whispered.

It was her turn to blush now, she looked away from him. “You would have the courage to lead, even if I wasn’t here.” she said

Alistair shook his head wish laugh. “No, I wouldn’t.”

he placed the shield down to tenderly hold her face, running his thumb along her bottom lip. She looked back up at him.

“It’s just us.” he said and she stumbled blushing.

“Planning on seducing me are you?” she asked with a giggle

He smirked leaning close to press his lips against hers. The kiss was long and passionate his lips were chapped against her own but it didn't feel terrible, a small taste of cheese was on his tongue. He does have an unholy love for cheese. When he did pull away from the kiss she was staring up at him with stars in her eyes.

“Is it working?”

"I would think so, but i can't be sure." she smiled leaning into another kiss, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

The kiss lasted longer than the first, diving into the passionate territory. His hands went to her small waist pulling her in closer to him, her leather armor covered body pressing against his armor. He pulled away from the kiss slower this time. His eyes looking into hers.

"Show me more." she whispered.

"Here?"

"We are alone, this place hasn't been disturbed in months. Unless you want to wait." she went to pull away when his grip on her waist tightened.

"I can't wait till then we only have now." his lips found hers once more, one hand going to the back of her head.

Her hands went to his armor undoing it along the way as they kissed. The sound of his armor hitting the floor with a loud bang made them hesitate worried that the sound might get someones attention. Once they were certain nobody heard the sound they were back on each other. Her hands went under his tunic to his stomach admiring each freckle, each scar, and ab, raising her hands up his stomach to his pectorals.

He laughed into the kiss pulling away, his cheeks red.

"Having fun?"

"That I am." she teasingly dragged her nails lightly down his chest till she met the hem of his leather pants.

He shuddered, biting down on his lip. "I've never..."

"I haven't either." She assured.

She slowly undid his belt and pants, sliding her hand past his pants and small clothes until she felt him against her hand.

Raising her brows as she palmed him, taking a quick peek at him. So thick against her hand, she has never had anyone else so she couldn't compare to what was average and what was not. That didn't matter to her, the only thing that mattered was their pleasure. 

He seemed to like her touch, with the way he moaned pressing his lips to her neck to distract himself. She raised the other hand to the back of his neck with a small moan at how he was biting at her flesh. licking her lips curiously, she pulled her body away from him.

"Ly- ah, what are you-"

She lowered herself onto her knees, looking up at him as she slowly leaned in to drag the flat side of her tongue along the underside of his cock earning a gasp, his hand going to his mouth, biting down on his index finger.

"Y-you don't have- Ah." He shuddered

She took his cock into her mouth with a sigh slowly pulling away, teasing him. "I want to, Alistair."

Returning her mouth to him. She started slow until his other hand went to her hair encouraging her pick up speed till his cock hitting the back of her throat, making her moan at the salty taste and the way his cock throbbed in her mouth. He groaned as her warm wetness engulfed him. She almost gagged at one point, still getting used to him. he slipped back in, then in and out again, hissing in pleasure as she kept up her pace.

"St-stop... I'm.. I don't want to finish like this." He whimpered.

Slowly she pulled away looking up at him as she wiped the drool from her chin with the back of her sleeve. Moving to stand to her feet his hands went to her leather armor undressing her until she stood there in her breast band and small things while she finished pulling his tunic off the rest of the way. His hands went to her breasts, his mouth on her neck moving up to her mouth moaning into the kiss.

Until he was down on his knees in front of her earning a surprised gasp from her. His lips on her stomach kissing downwards, while he slowly slid her small things off of her, letting her step out of them before, one hand went to the back of her leg holding it as his tongue ran along her folds.

"Alistair.." She moaned out, digging her fingers into his beautiful blonde hair, trying to keep her balance.

"You did this for me, I want to return the favor." he sighed dragging his tongue slow and torturous along her sensitive bud.

The longer his mouth worked at her clit the more she found it hard to keep her balance. She ended up leaning back against a armor rack to keep herself in one place, not wanting the pleasure to stop. Not yet, not when everything felt so good.

"Please... I need you." she whimpered.

He shook his head keeping up his pace. "Not yet. I don't want you in any pain."

She moaned out as he wrapped his lips around her bud carefully sucking, she bucked her hips against him with another moan. The more he continued that, the more she felt a knot forming in her lower stomach just coiling perfectly the more pleasure he brought her.

"Fuck... Alistair!" She cried out at she felt that knot come undone, her toes curling from the pleasure.

There was a moment of silence as he pulled away licking his lips with a small smirk. "I've never seen something so beautiful."

"Please i need you Alistair." She begged.

He stood to his feet not bothering with cleaning his face. His arm wrapping around just beneath her behind, lifting her up, her breasts against his chest while her legs wrapped around his waist. Her hands holding his face as she kissed him. She could kiss him over and over again, never tire of it.

"I want you..." she moaned in between the kiss.

"You are beautiful, makers breath i want you just as bad."

"I'm yours." she breathed out.

Alistair kept one arm on her behind to keep her in place while his other hand went to her small things moving them aside, carefully he slid his finger along her fold with a small gasp. His middle finger slowly pressing inside of her. She tilt her head back with a moan as he removed his finger just as soon as he gave it to her.

Pressing himself against her warmth hesitating for a moment. Looking him in the eyes as she tightened the grip of her legs around his waist, her hands holding his face. His hands on her hips guiding her further onto his cock. She bit down on her bottom lip expecting the pain her clan sisters told her about but nothing. No pain, just pure bliss.

"You feel divine... Are you in pain?" Alistair hissed out.

She shook her head with a smile. "Not at all, are you?"

"Im in heaven."

His nails digging into her thighs as he helped guide her hips. She pressed her lips back against his moaning into the kiss, feeling him leave her and return making clench around him each time. As if begging him to never leave her.

"As am I."

"I don't... I don't think i can last too long."

"don't apologize. It feels wonderful, you feel wonderful." she moaned in between their kiss,

He picked up the pace of guiding her hips, his own snapping into her picking up from the slow pace to a faster one, more sloppy the faster he got. Breaking from their kiss to bury his face into the crook of her neck.

"No no.. Look at me, don't look away from me." she begged.

His eyes met hers and she moaned with a smile at his beautiful smile that matched her own, her jaw dropping when he snapped into her just right making her cry out. Alistair gasped, his body shaking as he slowed down. Eventually stopping, he leaned hit forehead against hers. He sounded out of breath.

"I couldn't help myself, when you made that face..." He whimpered.

"There will be other times." she encouraged pressing her lips against his quickly.

They stayed there for a moment, her arms wrapped around his wide shoulders kissing his forehead.

"We should get you cleaned up." he sighed.

* * *

They dressed in silence, helping each other with their straps. Their eyes occasionally meeting, then they laughed before returning to the silence.

"If I become king..." he paused for a moment.

"Lets not worry about that." she sighed not wanting to discuss how people have been whispering in her ear about putting someone on the throne.

"I don't have to become king, Anora is doing a well enough job on her own." he mentioned.

"Alistair... I don't know what to say, if the people want you as king I won't be selfish and try to keep you to myself."

A moment of silence again, they both knew what was lingering on their tongues. The relationship if he was made king. She is an elf, a second glass citizen, not noble, and a warden. She couldn't put herself before her duty no matter how much she loves this dork and she knew he couldn't marry her even if he wanted to.

"I love you, you do know that right?" he asked

"I love you too, Alistair. Lets get back before they suspect something." she sighed dropping the subject.

"I think the hickeys will give them something to suspect."

"Dork." she laughed rolling her eyes.

She moved to grab the warden armor for both of them, before leaving the warehouse to return to the estate. So eager to hear what her party members think about their new bruises and limp she will be walking with.


End file.
